House Sunfyre
Characters * (Young) Davos Goldstag * Orwen Umber * Myrielle Sunfyre * Maester Torbin * Ser Damon Sunfyre * Danirra * Magnor Kergyn * Sera Hill / Elia Lonetower Members * ''Damon Sunfyre: ''Heir of House * Myrielle Sunfyre: 'the daughter of Ser Stafford Lannister and wife of ''Damon Sunfyre * '''Ser Aerion Sunfyre a young knight of one-and-twenty, cousin of the main branch of House Sunfyre. He serves the family loyally with a measure of skill and valor, but he has been struck with melancholy after the departure of his dear friend Petyr Foote, who fostered at Sunfyre until Aerion took his knight’s vows and wed Marianne. In the last few months, however, Aerion’s fire has returned with the arrival of the honey-tongued Mallory of the Rye, who has taken to Aerion’s side, composing ballads attesting to his princely looks and unblemished chivalry. * Marianne Sunfyre nee Mertyns is a noble lady from the stormlands, wife to Ser Aerion Sunfyre. She is nineteen and bold, enjoying horseback riding and falconry. Marianne keeps up a steady stream of ravens to her grandmother, the Dowager Lady Mary Mertyns of Mistwood, whom adores, along with the rest of her family back in the Stormlands. She desires a large family, but has yet to convince her husband of this path. * Daella Sunfyre is Ser Damon Sunfyre’s nine-year-old sister. She likes horses and stories about knights and dragons. She wants to grow up to be a proper lady one day. * Baelor Sunfyre is Ser Aerion’s eleven-year-old brother and squire to Ser Damon Sunfyre. He wants to earn his spurs, just like his big brother. Household * Ser Jorah Foote is the captain of the guard at Seaholt. Blessed with a battlefield voice and a fatherly mien, Ser Jorah Foote is a steady commander, having served in Robert’s Rebellion and in the campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood. Ser Jorah demands that his men present at all times in full spit and polish. He’s known to require his men to shave with their spearheads and sword-blades, the better to prevent dullness, and any man who reports for duty in a sullied tabard is required to muck the stable while naked. He is fourth uncle to the current Lord Foote, and is married to Jenna, a beautiful commoner, with whom he has six children--'Maisie', Cerenna, Alysanne, Anders, Bella, and Justin. ' ' * Ser Hendry Ruttiger', called '''Redspur', is master-at-arms of ' Castle Sunfyre. Thick of torso and sideburn, and now past forty, Redspur is every inch a grizzled cavalryman groomed in the ferocious fighting style of Daeron Sunfyre, whom he squired as a boy. They say Ser Hendry has a razor for a tongue, in his wroth, and a razor for a heel, for the many mounts that have perished beneath him. But for some reason, they always stop short of naming him a razor wit. The man is competent, brutal, and above all, fearless--but he is no courtier or diplomat. He’s a useful tool, but no schemer--not to be trusted with delicate tasks. * '''Maester Lymond' is House Sunfyre’s venerable maester. He was born a Peake of Starpike, and was sent to the Citadel as a boy by Prince Aegon following the ill-fated Peake Uprising. Now approaching his eighth decade, his eyes have turned rheumy and once-sure hands have gone to shaking. Maester Lymond’s specialties are history (especially of dragons and magic), healing, and seacraft. * Septon Wyllam has long served the Sunfyre family as a friendly face and an even hand. He preaches the faith and, now in his old age, he’s enjoying a bit of Sunfyre luxury. He doesn’t like making waves, and usually follows Lord Daeron’s lead when it comes to teaching his children. * Mallory of the Rye is a musician from the Reach. He’s handsome and a smooth talker, but also young and foolhardy. He’s skilled, having played in Highgarden, but is now searching for a more permanent home. He’s presently settled at House Sunfyre, hoping their fortunes will rise with his. * Ben, called Strongarm, is Castle Sunfyre’s smith. Knows his work well, but little else. He lost a leg in Robert’s Rebellion, by was saved from death by Maester Lymond. He spends his time puttering around his shop and dotes on his daughter, Alys. * '''Daisy the Cook '''head of the kitchen’s at House Sunfyre. She’s middle aged with quite a few children. She rules the kitchen and her word is law there, but she otherwise treats everyone as if they were her own children. Category:Browse Category:Noble Houses Category:House Sunfyre